(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of software updates, more specifically, the method and apparatus of the present invention is just-in-time software updates.
(2) Description of Related Art
Currently available software programs can typically be purchased through retail stores. With the advent of the Internet, downloading software programs on-line for purchase has become quite popular.
Most providers of software programs introduce new versions of their software programs on a periodic basis. When a new version of a software program is introduced, a user may replace their existing software program with the new version. Any problems experienced with an older version of the software program may be potentially remedied by the new version of the same software program. However, remedying such a problem may only be done when the actual new version of the software program is made available. Additionally, downloading a new version of a software program may lead to new problems inherent in the new version, since the old version is entirely replaced by the new.
Thus, troubleshooting by downloading a new version of a software program is not specific to a particular problem and does not allow for an immediate remedy.
It is therefore desirable to have a method and apparatus that provides a solution to a problem encountered by a user using a particular software program that is made available at the time the problem is detected and the solution is specific to the problem detected.
A method for updating a software program having the steps of detecting a fault in the software program during execution and updating a predetermined portion of the software program with a new portion identified in a fault database. The software program resides in a first node and the fault database resides in a second node. The first and the second node are coupled to each other through the Internet. The new portion is configured to solve the fault and is downloadable through the Internet.